If a Digital Audio Workstation (DAW) user desires to create a musical pattern such as a complex drum pattern they can utilize MIDI programming and/or arranging audio loops. However, utilizing MIDI programming and/or arranging audio loops requires in-depth expertise in MIDI and audio editing, as well as some musical background including knowledge of complex rhythms to achieve musically pleasing results where all elements of a sequence fit together.
Therefore users, particularly novice users, can benefit from a method and system for presenting a graphical user interface that allow a user to quickly program a musical sequence without music sequence programming expertise where all elements of the sequence fit together musically. Furthermore, experienced sequence programmers can benefit from a quick and efficient workflow for creating music sequences.